Just A Dream
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: As the song played Aurbey's breathing picked up. Her thoughts overflowed and overpowered her, they overwhelmed her. And that's when she allowed herself to realise and accept that this was stupid. That there was no way, Beca could love her back. It was only just a dream. And she couldn't help, but want to go back to her room crying.


It all started the day Chloe suggested Beca could be a nice addition to the Barden Bellas. And never has Chloe been so right. Beca is amazing. She's great at everything. She's beautiful. And funny, and kind, and everything Aubrey wasn't. She was just so different, from every other girl. Aubrey knew she was trouble from the start. Her hair, her look, her attitude, it was everything she had been raised to hate. So like any other person in her family, Aubrey did the only thing she knew how to do, she pushed her hair back and sneered. There was no way Beca could or would join the Barden Bellas. At least over Aubrey's dead body.

* * *

It had to be a joke. Chloe had to be joking with her. There was no way, Chloe had gotten to see, Beca naked before her. Not that, Aubrey ever wanted to see Beca, naked or any other girl naked. Right? She was completely straight, right? Aubrey had to be hearing stuff wrong, there was no way, Chloe had seen Beca, the girl that had been on her mind lately, naked. It just had to be a joke.

* * *

Auditions went swell, Aubrey thought. Sure, no one shocked her, but none of them had no talent. She had to give the girls credit. Cynthia Rose had a killer voice, Stacie could dance, Lilly, well she couldn't say much about the girl, Fat Amy, she tried and at the very least had character. As for the other two or three, well they were enough to be able to sing. Aubrey was about to cry, they had gained about nothing. Chloe on the other hand looked disappointed, almost like she was expecting someone else to show up. And there at the last minute, the person Aubrey would expect the least walked in.

"Oh wait there's one more," Chloe smiled as...

"Beca," Aubrey whispered.

"I didn't know to prepare that song," Beca chuckled nervously looking at Chloe and glancing briefly at the blonde.

"Oh that's okay, sing anything you want," Chloe saved her. Aubrey just gave her an incredioulous look, there were no exceptions.

"Can I?" Beca motioned to the cup on the table.

Chloe nodded her head, and emptied out the cup.

Clearing her throat, Beca sat down criss crossed in front of the judging table. Looking up, her brown eyes connected with Aubrey's blew ones. Nervously, she started tapping on the cup and moving it, creating a rhythm.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

Her voice was velvety and had Aubrey hooked within seconds. It was the opposite of what Aubrey and probably everyone else had been expecting.

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Beca's eyes breifly connected with Aubrey's.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you  
__  
_This girl was going to be the cause of her death. Aubrey was screwed.

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Yep, it was official, Aubrey was screwed.

* * *

Arguing with Chloe wasn't something she was expecting to do so soon. Aubrey shook her head.

"She deserves a shot!" Chloe shouted.

"She's everything we're against!" Aubrey stammered.

"No, she's everything you're against!" Chloe disputed,"Beca was amazing. She is amazing. And we need people, you're in no position to argue! We need her Aubrey. She's in that's final!"

No, this was definitely not the way Aubrey was hoping or planning the week would go.

* * *

"Welcome newest members," Chloe presented. Removing the bags from the two soprano women. "Our new sopranos, Lilly and Jessica."

Nudging Aubrey, the blonde begrudgingly removed the bags from the next three people.

"Our new mezzo ladies, Cynthia Rose, Stacie," and another unmentioned girl, maybe Megan?

"And finally our new alto women," Chloe gleefully exclaimed,"Beca and Fat Amy!"

Beca's beautiful face took in the surroundings. She shuddered for a minute before her eyes locked on blew ones. Aubrey held her gaze for a few seconds before snapping out of her daze. The older girl, shook her head and started the oath of the Barden Bellas.

* * *

Green was so not, Aubrey's color. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud. Between the boy from the Trebler Makers and Chloe's obvious leering towards the younger girl, Aubrey had her work cut out for her. Pulling Chloe away from Beca's direction for the some number of time.

"It's time to go, Chloe. Don't be stubborn!" Aubrey stated.

"I needto talkto Beca," Chloe slurred.

"No you need to go rest," Aubrey argued.

"But Beca isall alone with aTrebler, I needsto makessure she getstoher dorm."

Shaking her head, knowing she'd regret this, Aubrey opened her mouth,"I'll make sure she lives."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go to sleep," Aubrey dumped her friend on her bed.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to do this"" Aubrey muttered to herself looking for Beca, shivering due to the fact she was coatless, in a tanktop and shorts.

It was cold, she was drunk, and she had no fucking clue where Beca could be.

"Beca?" Aubrey called out. "Beca? Where are you?"

She walked around campus a bit more before whipping out her phone to check the time.

"Fuck," Aubrey mummbled it was almost three in the morning and she was no where near close to finding her hostage. The party had ended about half an hour ago. She's ditched Chloe close to an hour ago, which means that Beca should be in her dorm now. But then again, Beca was new and was probably more drunk than Aubrey.

_She better not be in a ditch dying. Chloe would kill me. On a second note, I'd kill myself._

"Shit," the blonde exclaimed to herself.

Walking around a bit more she found her victim, dragging a drunk almost passed out Jesse back to his room.

"Beca!" Aubrey shouted.

The freshman jumped and turned to look at who had called her.

"Aubrey?" Beca whispered watching the blonde stagger towards her.

"You're impossible to find," Aubrey slightly slurred. Hey, the girl could hold her liquor, but she was still drunk.

"And you're drunk," Beca pointed out.

Okay, so maybe Beca hadn't really had anything to drink.

Aubrey didn't say anything to entranced by Beca's lips.

A hand swayed in front of her face, "Aubrey! Earth to Aubrey."

"Huh, sorry did you say something?"

"Uh, I never thought blondes were actually like their stereotypes."

"Harmful," Aubrey giggled leaning into the younger woman.

Beca smiled feeling the older girl lean in. However she soon lost her balance because of both Jesse's dead weight and the blonde's weight as well.

"Wait, Aubrey," Beca mentioned, "I'm losing my balance."

She finished her sentence and her body hit the floor. Aubrey landing on top of her. Aubrey's hair was invading all of Beca's senses. Their lips were milliliters apart. Beca blinked and saw Aubrey's eyes darken. Aubrey's breath fell in even puffs over the younger girl's lips. About to lean further, both girls closed their eyes.

And then Jesse groaned.

* * *

She was stupid! Aubrey was so freaking stupid. How could she almost kiss her! Her family was against these types of things, though her mother wouldn't mind. As for the rest of her family, Aubrey could get over it. Her mother, Jessica, had even in fact confused Chloe, several times might she add, as her daughter's girlfriend.

Anyway back to the original point, Aubrey almost kissed Beca. Her roommate's and best friend's crush. And might she dare say it, her own crus-

No, definetley not a crush. An attraction? An attraction perhaps, but never a crush.

* * *

"Wait you were serious about the oath?" Beca questioned amused.

"Yes of course, I was serious," Aubrey answered. Turning back to the whiteboard, "As I was saying, here is the schedule and our gameplan. This gameplan will guarentee our win all the way from Regionals to Lincoln Center. This is the list of all the songs we've ever preformed and that we'll be singing. They're all song by powerful women."

"There's nothing from this century." Beca stated.

"Well it's guarenteed to get us to Lincoln Center so this is our plan." Aubrey replied, proceeding to mention a few things after Beca's outburst.

"Anyway, for us to compete we should be in our best shape, not only vocally, but physically. We will be practicing seven days a week," Aubrey explained. "And I trust you will add your own cardio."

"Yeah, no, don't put me down for cardio," Fat Amy interuppted.

Aubrey shot her an incrediolous look, from the corner of her eye saw Beca stiffle a giggle, and decided to not argue.

She was in for a long season.

_Fuck._

* * *

"Umm, Beca a word. You know you'll have to take those ear monstrocities out for the fall mixer," Aubrey watched as they were the only ones left.

"You really don't like me do you?" Beca inquired.

"I don't like your attitude. You need to stop hanging out with Jesse."

This had nothing to do with Aubrey being jealous, this was with having to watch out for her team.

"What?" Beca questioned.

"You heard me, you have a toner for the boy. You can't hang out with him."

So maybe her jealousy was showing.

"A toner? Am I suppose to know what that means?" Beca asked.

"It's an imaginary boner for someone on the Treble Makers." Aubrey explained.

"I don't; he's just a friend. So I'm gonna go."

"Liar, you like him!"

"Why is this your business?"

"Just watch it, I can see your toner through your jeans," Aubrey argued.

"That's my dick," Beca spat leaving the room.

_Double fuck._

* * *

"You ready for the riff-off," Aubrey asked re-applying her lipgloss.

"Yep, I think we got in the bag," Chloe grinned.

"I wish I had your confidence," Aubrey murmmered.

"Mmm?" Chloe questioned.

"Nothing, ready?"

Getting a nod, "Awesome lets go."

* * *

"Who's ready to make some noise," the boy annouced.

The pool was filled with cheers.

Aubrey shook her head, as she tried paying attention to what the guy was saying. Unfortunetaly she couldn't focus, to busy trying to decifer what Beca and Jesse were talking about. She was knocked from her stupor as the guy annouced the first catogorey.

"Alright here we go, our first catogorey is Ladies of the 80s!"

Aubrey jumped she had a perfect song, apperantly the Trebles did as well because just as Aubrey was opening her mouth, Bumper beat her.

_Mickey, you're so fine_  
_You're so fine you blow my mind_  
_Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey_

_Mickey, you're so fine_

Shaking her head, Aubrey wracked through her brain trying to find a good song. She was given a better shot when the B.U. Harmonicas sang into the Treble Tones.

_You're so fine and you're mine_  
_I'll be yours till the end of time_  
_Cause you make me feel_  
_You make me feel_  
_So shiny and new_

_Like a virgin_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like_

Gathering up her wits, Aubrey turned to her team. Mouthing a few words, she made her way to middle and interuppted the group.

_Like the one in me_  
_That's O.K._  
_Let's see how you do it_  
_Put up your dukes_  
_Let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

A girl went next, and ruined the jam.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the effects of medical mairjuanna,"the guy explained. "Anyway our next catogerey is..."

The wheel stopped.

"Songs about sex!"

Before the Trebles managed to open their mouths, Cynthia Rose was dead in the center. Having Stacie join her a few minuts after.

_Na na na_  
_Come on_  
_Na na na na na_  
_Come on, come on, come on_

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_But chains and whip excite me_

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex_

Damn, men, Aubrey muttered. They'd just taken their song. Walking up to Stacie, to pull her back, she was argued against.

_Sex baby_  
_Let's talk about you and me_  
_Let's talk about all the good things_  
_And the bad things that may be_  
_Let's talk about sex_  
_Alright_

"Please Aubrey," Stacie whispered. "I got this."

_Let's talk about sex_  
_A little bit, a little bit_

Aubrey shook her head, but caught Beca raising an eyebrow. Sighing, Aubrey nodded. "Sure."

_Let's talk about sex, baby_

Beaming, Stacie took her cue and stole the spot from the guys.

_Baby, all through the night_  
_I'll make love to you_  
_Like you want me too_  
_And I_

Unfortunately it was short lived because Jesse managed to interuppt.

_And I guess it's just the woman in you_  
_That brings out the man in me_  
_I know I can't help myself_  
_You're all in the world to me_

_It feels like the first time_  
_It feels like the very first time_  
_It feels like the first time_

Beca chose that moment to make her presance know. Sliding to the center stage, she started rapping not realizing no one was following.

Well slight lie, Aubrey knew exactly what she was rapping. However she was to shocked to jump in.

_It's going down fad to Blackstreet_  
_The horneys got abby collar creations funk like acne_  
_No doubt I put it down never slouch_  
_As long as my credit could vouch_  
_A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

Aubrey hated how no one came to Beca's defense instead watching her make a fool of herself. Yet the blonde wasn't willing to risk her reputation by joining her crus- her atraction.

_Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves_  
_Attracting honeys like a magnet_  
_Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent_  
_Still moving this flavour with horneys Blackstreet and Teddy_  
_The original rump shakers_

Luckily, Beca started singing the chorus and the rest of the Barden Bellas joined in.

_Shorty get down, good Lord_  
_Baby got them up open all over town_  
_Strictly biz she don't play around_  
_Cover much grounds got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is her forte_  
_Each and every day true player way_  
_I can't get her outta my mind_  
_I think about the girl all the time_

_I like the way you work it_  
_No diggity, I got to bag it up_  
_Baby_

_We out_

Their glory was again short lived as they were eleminated.

* * *

_Will these girls ever get better? _

Aubrey sighed.

It could be worse. She doesn;t know how, but she bets it could be worse.

"Alright, alright," the bloned clapped her hands. "It's time for cardio."

She gathered her team and started running around, after a few minutes, she let Chloe take over.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven,...seven, wait seven, there should be eight of them. The two nameless girls, then Chloe, Lilly, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Beca. Where is Fat Amy?

"Come on girls," Aubrey called. Looking around in between seats, Aubrey found Fat Amy, "Amy? What are you doing?"

"Horizontal running," the Australian exclaimed.

The group of girls kept running, but some fell over from laughing.

* * *

"Okay girls, I know we still have our work cut out, but we have a gig. It's nothing to nerve wracking, but still," Aubrey breathed out.

"We'll be fine." Chloe cheered.

"If only," Aubrey muttered.

* * *

"I hope you all remeber the way you feel right now, so you will never have to feel this way ever again. Chloe, your voice didn't sound Auguilerien at all. Chloe we're serious," Aubrey stated turning to the ginger. "What is wrong with you?"

Turning to her best friend and the group, the senior opened her mouth. "I have nodes."

Aubrey took a deep breath in. _Shit. _They were actually screwed.

"What," Aubrey exhaled before taking her friend into her arms. "Oh my god."

"I found out this morning," Chloe whispered looking into blue eyes.

Standing awkwardly, Beca asked the question on everyone's minds, "What are nodes?"

"Vocal nodules," Aubrey explained. "The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication."

"They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams." Chloe said.

"Isn't that painful," Beca questioned. "Why would you keep preforming?"

"Because I love to sing," Chloe smiled.

Stacie intervened, "Yeah, it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for the six weeks and I did it anyway."

"You should really listen to your doctor," Fat Amy mentioned.

Stacie just brushed her off.

"The key is early diagonis,"Chloe argued. "I am living with nodes, but I am a survivor. I just have to pull back, because I am limited, because I have nodes."

"Chloe, this is horrible," Aubrey muttered.

"Well at least it's not herpes," Fat Amy mused. "What or do you already have that as well?"

* * *

"You know it wasn't Fat Amy's fault? In fact she's the reason we beat the Sock-A-Pellas," Chloe muttered on their drive back to Barden.

The bus was quiet, the Bellas either asleep or lost in thoughts due to Beca's situation.

Aubrey stared straight ahead.

Chloe groaned and turned around, looking out the window pulling out her headphones, eventually falling asleep.

Aubrey sighed, "I know."

* * *

The Bellas waited for Becca in her room. Jimmy Kim was not particularly happy. The girls all took their a seat either on Beca's bed or on the floor. Aubrey was the only one who sat away. The time passed and eventually all the Bellas' dozed off except Aubrey. Aubrey was dozing off herself, but needed to stay awake so she started snooping. Aubrey's hands drifted over the mouse and her eyes glued onto the computer screen. The computer came to life and she started looking through what was last open. Noticing it was a track, Aubrey quietly pulled on Beca's earphones and listened. Her mouth dropped open in shock and praise. Her hands zoning in on the mouse and searching for other tracks. A particular folder caught her, _Bellas Soundtrack. _Curiousity gaining her best interest Aubrey opened the folder. The folder revealed several playlist, one for each competition and one for each Bella. Again she clickled on her name. Aubrey watched as the songs piled up on her playlists, she needed to hear them all. Quietley as she could, she pulled out her own flashdrive and copied them. She kept checking out the tracks until Stacie shifted on the bed. As quickly as possible, Aubrey turned the equipment off, and right on time, because Beca walked right in.

* * *

"You waited up for me?" Beca sounded surprised as she walked into her room.

Aubrey sat up straight and turned to look at the younger girl.

"Yeah, of course we waited up for you," Chloe smiled and Beca softly grinned.

The jealousy at the bottom of Aubrey's stomach climbed back up. Time for bitch Aubrey to make an appearance.

* * *

They lost.

They lost the competition that would take them to finals.

They were done.

"Are you happy!" Aubrey shouted.

The Bellas being taken aback.

"I said are you happy?" the question clearly directed at Beca.

"So this is my fault?" Beca scoffed.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Aubrey mentioned.

"I was thinking about reviving the judges. They were straight on the way to snoozeville."

"You're unbelievable."

The pair argued, cutting at each others throats. The Bellas watching with slight interest. They left and the group disbanded.

* * *

Aubrey was pissed off. She was upset. She was angry. She was an emotional wreck. All thanks to the infuriating and mysterious Beca Mitchel. God she hated the girl. Ever since she first saw her she knew she was trouble. Thanks to Beca, Aubrey had lost everything she cared for at Barden. Sure she cared for her friends, but acapella that was what kept her motivated. And now that was gone. Thanks to Beca. Well that wasn't fair. Beca did have a point. All the songs were boring and old. The uniforms were uncomfortable and stuck up. And those heels were gonna kill her, plus as much as she hated to admit it, she'd heard Beca's tracks on the school radio. They were awesome. Beca had such a distinguishable voice it was silky and smooth yet rough. It lulled you in, but kept you interested. It was what Aubrey lacked. Sighing the blonde tossed and turned in her bed. God she hated herself. Beca was no where near fucking perfect, but neither was Aubrey Posen. Why did Beca have to come into her life? The brunette was just a hazard to the blonde. She was intoxicating. And Aubrey was slowly falling into her trap.

* * *

"Have you told Beca yet?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey stiffened and turned to her best friend. "No."

"Why?"

"She's not going to ruin this."

"You know that's a lie. You should call her, she has a right to know."

Aubrey heard Chloe sigh and leave.

"I know," the blonde whispered.

* * *

"Where's Beca?" Fat Amy asked.

"Not coming." Aubrey replied.

The Australian nodded.

"I called her...she wasn't interested," Chloe murmured, but everyone heard.

Aubrey's heart sunk a little. Shaking her head the blonde composed herself. "Whatever, we don't need her. We need to focus. Ready let's take if from the top of Turn Around."

"Who made you boss?" Fat Amy questioned. "Look I know this is your group, but Beca did have a point. You're an overbearing control freak."

Aubrey stiffened. "What did you say?"

"The truth."

"You know what? Fuck it. Fine, you think I can't lose it? You think I can't be free, fine I won't hold myself back. I won't hold it back."

After that some grotesque events happened that Aubrey never hoped to relive.

"What the hell happened here?" Beca asked walking into the room.

Aubrey was the first to look up. "What are you doing here? This is a closed Bella rehearsal and last thing I heard is that you weren't interested."

Beca dropped her gaze. "I came to ask for another chance."

"Why should we give you one?"

Beca opened her mouth and closed it. Sighing she grabbed the chair near the piano and started to walk away.

The Bellas turned to look at Aubrey.

Biting her lip the oldest Bella shook her head. _Why? Why, Beca did you have to impact me so hard? Why did you make me fall in lo-like you? Why do I care so deeply for you?_

"Wait," Aubrey breathed out. "Beca come back. I'm sorry. You can come back."

* * *

"So..." Cynthia Rose drawled.

"I have something to say," Stacie mentioned, "I have a lot if sex."

The Bellas nodded.

"We already knew that," Megan mentioned.

Stacie shook her head, "Yeah because I just told you."

"This is good...that was a terrible example but its good," Beca mentioned.

"I ate my twin in the womb," Lilly mouthed.

The group of girls nodded.

"I had surgery to remove my nodes. I thought the season was over so I had them removed." Chloe choked out.

Aubrey embraced her in a hug.

Beca nodded and took a deep breath it was her turn. "I never wanted to be here, but somehow I learned and started to care for all of you. I've had so much fun with you girls and I don't want that to end yet."

Aubrey paused to observe and really look a Beca. She knew her answer. Yes. They needed Beca, she needed Beca. She was glad she'd come back.

"Now someone please go," Beca whispered to the girls. "Aubrey, your turn."

"I didn't know what it felt like to open my eyes and let go," Aubrey shared. "I didn't understand what it meant to let go and say yes.

* * *

The Bellas met that night at the pool to practice.

"Alright," Beca nodded. "Aubrey pick a song."

Aubrey looked surprised. Nodding her head Aubrey said, "Bruno Mars, _Just the Way You Are._"

Beca looked surprised this time and nodded and assigning the lead to Chloe. She took a second to start vocalizing.

Chloe started singing her eyes glued to Beca. Aubrey noticed and couldn't help, but frown slightly.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin.  
She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday. _

Beca started her thing and stared singing under Chloe. She stared right into Aubrey's eyes, asking her to join in. Aubrey squealed internally.__

Uh, Uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be  
(I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me.)  
Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream.  
(It's so, it's so, sad to think that she can't see what I see.)  
(But every time she asks me "do I look okay, you know I'll say)  
It was only just a dream. 

Unfortunately Aubrey's dream was short lived as Chloe sung directly towards Beca and Beca blushed.__

When I see your face,  
(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)  
There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
( I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)

When I see your face,  
(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)  
There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)  
  
Aubrey was just happy that Beca ended the song looking into her eyes.  
_  
When I see your face  
(Face)_

As the song ended Aubrey came to a not so surprising surprise. The girls Ahh-ed and disbanded Beca choosing to walk with Chloe ahead of Aubrey.

"Aubrey you coming?" Chloe asked noticing the blonde wasn't following.

Aubrey shook her head. "Go ahead, I'll catch up later."

Chloe nodded before grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her away.

* * *

Aubrey strolled throught campus. Her thoughts straying. Her hand reached inside her pocket and she pulled out her ipod. She put her headphone on and walked alone. The wind blew and her hands burrowed for warmth in her pockets. Her fingers found her flashdrive. A lightbulb went off in Aubrey's head. Her hand pulled out her ipod and she selected her playlist. The playlist Beca had made.

The songs started and Aubrey ended up sitting on a bench in the middle of campus.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

My vocal chords have been fighting  
My mouth likes to spite me  
It never says the words that come to mind  
I brought a stick to a gun fight  
And I'm stuck with my tongue tied  
I run but I can't hide what's always there 

As the song played Aurbey's breathing picked up. Her thoughts overflowed and overpowered her, they overwhelmed her. And that's when she allowed herself to realise and accept that this was stupid. That there was no way, Beca could love her back. It was only just a dream. And she couldn't help, but want to go back to her room crying.

* * *

"Aubrey?" Beca whispered as she approached the senior and shook her.

Aubrey's eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings. Her back cracked as she stretched.

"Beca?" the blonde muttered.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you that," Beca retaliated sitting down next to her. "Why did you sleep outside?"

"Outside?" Aubrey rasied and eyebrow before looking around her. "Oh."

"Did you bang your head or something?"

"No, I must have fallen asleep here last night."

"Then Chloe will be glad I found you," Beca sighed. "She was worried."

"I'll meet up with her later," Aubrey replied before standing up.

Beca followed suit.

"Wait," Beca said. "Let me walk you to your room."

"You don't have to," Aubrey answered.

"I promised Chloe, I would," Beca shrugged. "And...I want to."

Aubrey nodded and they strolled back.

* * *

"So..." Beca drawled.

"So?" Aubrey questioned.

"I'm assuming that..." Beca trailed off.

"That, what?" Aubrey asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Beca muttered.

Aubrey just shrugged as they continued walking and reached the room.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Chloe asked.

"Out," Aubrey replied.

Chloe's eyebrows raised.

"Wow attitude much?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey sighed. "I'm just stressed."

Chloe nodded her head. "Sure. I'm going to leave, I promised Beca we'd go out. Feel better."

Chloe opened the door and left.

"Sure," Aubrey sighed walking to the mini fridge and pulling out a hidden bottle of vodka. "I'll be fine."


End file.
